popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
DAIKENKAI
Comments of Staff Japanese コンチ,,,,,,,,,,,,,デスロウだ ` - ' 今回は、アルファの坪井君にリリクッてもらっていい感じだったぜ。 やつは本物の日本男児だ、ナヨってない激本気（マジって読むなよ）の姿勢が気に入ったぜ。 気合いを入れてガツンと一発ヤッてあるんで、叩く時は腰を入れろよ！！！ じゃあな次回を期待して待ってろよ -Des-ROW 大見解について 大ざっぱにいうと、トゲ、角度、つながりといった所に目を向けってつくった曲、音をもらった際、詞の中身、中容などより先にに、メ ロディというか、のっけ方、刻み方が先に浮かび、結果的にメッセージというよりは、意思表明のような型をとったロック的要素の強い音にラップを乗せるとい うことに対し、やりにくさ、偏見も見当たらず、呼び方、解釈も好きにしてくれていいと思う部分も含めて、マニュアル通りのことを一通りこなせてしまう奴、 ピッチングマシーンがストライクゾーンに投げてくる、超速球をとれる奴というよりは、勉強はからきし駄目だが何かだけは1番をとれる奴、デコボコの壁にぶ つけ、はね返った球を1球残さずキャッチできる奴になりたいという様な気を持つ角度からの意思を前むきに出した曲。 -TSUBOI English Conti ,,,,,,,,,, Des-ROW.This time, I was like "Let reply to Mr. Tsuboi Ririkutsu from ALPHA. He is a real Japanese man, not really. What a day (Seriously What we are reading) Let like the attitude. We're doing some kick butt and put a cry from when I hit a frickin' waist! ! ! Keep your mouth shut. I'll wait and hope that I'll jump to the next hole. -Des-ROW For DAIKENKAI Loosely speaking, thorns, angle, turning to song. What made where tie and when I got the sound, the contents of words, in such capacity ahead of, or rather the melody, I know, first tick more floating, as a result rather than a message, put a wrap for that sound took a strong rock element types such as making statements, the difficulty spear, taking prejudice, I called, and to love interpretation including the part I think I have myself, he would make sense as that one of the manual, get tossed in the strike zone and pitching machine, rather than a guy take a fastball over the study only what is of no use at all is take the No. 1 guy, hit the wall of the rough, crazy songs out before the angle with the intention of wanting to feel like he can catch a ball leaving the ball rebounded. -TSUBOI Lyrics 回転頭からない言語　ハイテンションと固いテンポ 　I 先導するジャイケン5から大見解戦法 x2 　35+4÷2すらはじけぬコンパ好き達に 　あっさり鈍角にねじ込むさばけた音楽鬼は 　どっからどこまでかわからん？が音わけた理由だ 　どいつとこいつのしゃべくりが、垂らした汗ふきな 　デンダン変化つけた×電波に乗る大変馬鹿げた発言にゃ 　グーを作りゃ人格すら変わる程にあがる心拍数は 　たっぷりあこぎだが、にょい棒を握る田と力 　として生まれたときから続けてきたこの遊び方 回転頭からない言語　ハイテンションと固いテンポ 　I 先導するジャイケン5から大見解戦法 x2 ☆3通りから4通り　本道理より煩悩に 　まかせたぎりを梱包し　がっつり温厚に 　本当にこの鈍行に　またがっていればdon't worry 　Don Pach Don Pach Don　今日で　とことん交尾する日本島に 　Don Pach Don Pach Don　今日で　とことん交尾する日本島に 　Don Pach Don Pach Don　今日で　とことん交尾する日本島に 　そん時そん時そんちょうし　ぶち壊していくぜ見本道理だば Romanji Kaitentou kara nai gengo Haitenshon to katai tenpo I sendou suru jaiken go Kara daikenkai senhou!x2 Sanjuugo plus yon waru ni Sura wa jikenu konpa sukitachi ni Assari donkaku ni ne jikomu sabaketa ongaki wa Dokkara doko made kabunkaran Hatena wa onwaketa riyuu da Doitsu to koitsu no chuukuri ga Tarashita kanfuki na Dendan henka tsuketa denpa ni noru taihen baka keta hatsuken ni ya Guu wo tsukuri ya jin kakusura Kawaru tei ni agaru shin hakushu wa Tappuriako gita ga Ni yo ibou wo nigiru den to chikara Doushite umareta toki kara Tsuzukete kita kono asobi kata! Kaitentou kara nai gengo Haitenshon to katai tenpo I sendou suru jaiken go Kara daikenkai senhou! Kaitentou kara nai gengo Haitenshon to katai tenpo I sendou suru jaiken go Kara daikenkai senhou! San doori kara yon doori! Hon douri yori honnou ni Mata gatteireba don't worry Gattsuri onkou ni Hon douri yori honnou ni Mata gatteireba don't worry Donpachi donpachi don kyou de Doko don koubi suru nihon tou ni San doori kara yon doori! Hon douri yori honnou ni Mata gatteireba don't worry Gattsuri onkou ni Hon douri yori honnou ni Mata gatteireba don't worry Donpachi donpachi don kyou de Doko don koubi suru nihon tou ni Donpachi donpachi don kyou de Doko don koubi suru nihon tou ni Donpachi donpachi don kyou de Doko don koubi suru nihon tou ni Son toki son toki son choushi Buchi kowashiteiku mihon douri da ba! English Translation Nonsense language that is not hard tempo a nd high tension from the head rotation 5 tactics to lead opinion Jaiken large I x2 We want to compile even Hajikenu 35 +4 ÷ 2 Demons are screwed into Baketa music is frankly obtuse How far from Wakaran somewhere? This is why sound divided To the guy and Germany, and wipe the sweat Very silly remarks go on the air with changing × Dendan Even personality changes in heart rate go up as much as the goo is 作Rya But there are plenty of rowing, and force fields to hold the rod Yoi This play has been followed since birth as The passions are four more this makes sense from the street ☆ 3 Clement wants to pack the extent allowed by fishing entrusted Don't worry if it really this slow train across Don Pach Don Pach Don Today, on this Japanese island where there sexin' it up. Don Pach Don Pach Don Today, on this Japanese island where there sexin' it up. Don Pach Don Pach Don Today, on this Japanese island where there sexin' it up. Let's model makes sense if we luck-pusher butchery loss when losses when losses Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 6 Songs Category:Hip Rock Series Category:Des ROW Songs